When the people talk
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: El no pide...


"**when the people talk"**

**Por: Yuni-Chan**

"_Disclamer: Ni Yugioh ni las letras de "The tears i cry" y" El mas triste adiós" son mías" "Nota de Autora: Espero lo disfruten, fue fruto de una noche de sábado, a veces las mejores historias que mas nos satisfacen son aquellas que no planeamos… Porque nacen de la misma inspiración_

_**¡Disfrútenlo!**_

_**Capitulo Único**_

Esta noche lanzare un "te amo" al vacío, para que lo recoja quien lo necesite, esta noche me olvidare de mis problemas, de mis virtudes y discapacidades. Hoy me limitare a reírme de mis fracasos y brindare por mis derrotas.

Hoy olvidare las cortadas, las heridas y las caídas pasadas, hoy me reduciré a ser tan solo un espectador ciego y mudo, hoy seré todo lo que el humano no es….Hoy tan solo hoy

Y mientras pasa el tiempo creeré que nada de esto está pasando, imaginare la realidad que no prefiero, la que no ilusiono, pero que es la que necesito, mientras las cosas sucedan me ilusionare en quedarme entre las letras de un libro imborrable.

Hoy no necesitare cadenas ni presagios, no necesitare rezarles a dioses que no escuchan, hoy no temeré a nada de lo que no exista, hoy seré lo que no seré nunca.

Estos ojos que ves desgarrarse, no serán más, hoy serán una sonrisa bonita brillando como la luna en las noches góticas de otoño. Estas cabelleras largas y oscuras, esta noche serán algo cortas y rojizas….Esta piel intoxicada por el calor de un sol padre, será tan pálida como la nieve.

Hoy sonreiré por todos los días que he morado en la soledad, Hoy gritare tantos "te amo" que un solo corazón será poco para llenarse con ellos.

Hoy me susurraras al oído tantos "perdón" que me veré en la necesidad de no entender tantas palabras iguales en una cantidad tan abrumador, hoy vas a querer decirme "Quédate con migo" pero no te podrá salir de esos labios partidos por la falta de mis besos, porque hoy…

Hoy seré todo lo que no fui.

Brillante y Poderoso, elegante y sincero… Indomable….Sensual y Exótico.

Tú simplicidad y mi elegancia nos darán un fruto: Nuestro estilo.

Estoy forzando las puertas de tu corazón, porque hoy decidí dejar atrás todas las cadenas que me atrapaban para no poder amar, para no llorar en libertad, para no sonreír con la sinceridad, para abrazar con calor y para llevar amor e inocencia en mi mirada.

Tantos milenios atrás en las arenas de mi tesoro, mi amado Egipto, me susurraste promesas a mi oído, me gritaste "te amo" en el clímax de un fuerte orgasmo que se prese pitaba dentro de mi, conectando algo más que dos almas y dos sentimientos….Dos cuerpos. Me hablaste con tantos "Te necesito" mientras tus manos bronceadas recorrían mi cuello acariciándome cual elegante brisa.

Hoy tus palabras huecas puedo escucharlas por doquier con una intensidad que aumento por el tiempo, concedido milagro extraviado de los dioses, delicado milagro encontrado por los hombres

_EL milagro que inicia donde el vendedor se queda._

El vendedor de los sueños, los remedios a los amoríos perdidos….La vida misma, la mente humana en su estado bullicioso, en su clímax emocional. Ese que te despierta a las 3 de la mañana con una frente sudorosa y un vicioso dolor cerca de la entrepierna.

"_Akefia"_

Tu nombre que suena a Dios entre mi boca avergonzada por las mismas emociones revueltas….Y lo mas abrumador de la historia, el nombre que retuerce mis sentimientos para aplastarlos y después brindarles alas.

¿Sueño de Perdición? O mí amado Sueño perdido…

Confiare en ti aunque la traición sea algo tan común en ti, me limitare a explotar mi alma el día de hoy, dejare que las emociones corran libremente, las liberare….

Para que la que quiera salir por la entrada de las discordias salga, se escape, escurridiza, sin vergüenza, estallando en un punto blanco de una luz cegadora, no solo la oscuridad nubla la vista…

Y si un "Te amo" se me escapa hazme el favor de no tirarlo, no quiero que ande en malas manos tan solo quiero encontrar a un trovador poco cuerdo.

Para que componga la canción que quiero, hace milenios cuando era un adolecente –un efebo que carece de la inteligencia para reflexionar y analizar sobre las acciones, sensaciones y lo más importante consecuencias de la vida, mas no carente de experiencias para hacerlo- Durante algún festín perdido, entre un mercado sobre la multitud indiferente.

Capto mi atención la canción de un trovador, un más que nada cuenta cuentos del viento, de historias de amores de finales tristes, de princesas solas y príncipes con amores que son como los 

eclipses de sol, anhelados, atemorizantes, hermosos, imponentes….pero al final de la vida demasiado poco en cuestiones de tiempo y de emociones.

El me miro un poco y me sonrió, los ojos tallados en esmeraldas son de no olvidar, la piel morena pero encantada, resplandeciente y bañada por aromas ajenos a la región. 

Mientras se posaba a mi lado besándome la mano, ante una arborización de ignorancia, mientras susurro para mis oídos: _"lo que vuestro corazón escuche a continuación, regalo de Dios, será solo para vosotros, pues vos inspiradme para poder plasmaros mi poema triste, puesto que os puedo asegurar, que vuestra belleza e inteligencia bruta y hermosa os acarare problemas en un futuro, os veo en sus ojos y en vuestro rostro hay un camino de lagrimas por llorar, pero os dejare oírlo desde lejos, pues vuestro hermoso cuerpo, no deja de mandarme deseos de pasión carnal…escucháis os gustara, os aseguro…Príncipe de los ojos de fuego"_

…"_Desperté esta mañana y me he dado cuenta"….._

Oigo en mi mente las migajas de una música pagana y deliciosa, la voz de un cantante sobria y hermosa

….."_De que te fuiste"…_

Una pesadez ajena que ahora se siente propia

…_Me he preguntado…._

La voz se ha dejado acompañar de una música mas rítmica, mas nostálgica y mas bella, me recuerda raramente a un estilo gótico moderno, mesclado con el estilo pagano y trovador de un cuenta cuentos de pueblo en pueblo.

…"_¿Cómo sería la vida si nosotros no hubiéramos terminado?".._

Nítidamente, recuerdo las personas que posaban curiosos su mirada, era raro una canción de tan extraña letra en un trovador, miradas que se posaban en la figura curiosa y en su abierta admiración hacía mi

…"_Y yo se que…."…_

La música siguió subiendo de volumen….el ataque de las hebras de los instrumentos provocaba una sensación triste…nostálgica….un poema de amor triste….Tan triste.

…"_Yo no puedo remplazar tu rostro, tus carisias, tu sonrisa. Te busco locamente, estoy perdido dentro…Prometí que estaría esperando por ti…_-el tono baja del vocalista del cuento baja mientras parece quebrase- _Perdiendo mi tiempo, Tratando de contar todas las lagrimas que lloro…_

Sentí un horrible ataque de tristeza como si de mis ojos quisieran brotar unas lágrimas ajenas y desconocidas, por cosas que no han sucedido, como si creara una vida paralela, una situación ajena, pero realmente tan estúpidamente conocida….intentando…como si contaras las lágrimas que aun no lloras…

…_."Cuando yo recueste mi cabeza esta noche, este lecho no se sentirá como mi hogar, y dejare todo allí….desamparadamente _–una mirada curiosa y lastimera sobre la gente antes de continuar- _esperando toda la noche tu encuentro"…_

Me miraba y me sentía confundido, sintiendo mi corazón oprimirse con vehemencia, como si cada palabra la entendiera, como si todo estuviera de una forma rara y retorcida: entendible para mí…pero me daba miedo porque la situación ameritaba que mi curiosidad creciera….

…"_Y yo se que…..Yo no puedo remplazar tu rostro, tus carisias, tu sonrisa…Te busco locamente, estoy perdido dentro de mí….Prometí que estaría esperando por ti, perdiendo mi tiempo _

–la música y la voz eran una combinación que se volvió abrumadora- _Tratando de contar todas las lagrimas que lloro"..._

…_."__La música inunda por un momento el lugar…..tan solo ella y su belleza No yo no puedo remplazar tu rostro, tus carisias, tu sonrisa Te busco locamente. Estoy perdida dentro Prometí que estaría esperando por ti, perdiendo mi tiempo Tratando de contar todas las lagrimas que lloro Las lagrimas que lloro, las lagrimas que lloro Las lagrimas que lloro, las lagrimas que lloro"…_

Aquella canción, en aquel momento me hizo sentir sumamente extraño, sin llegar a comprender nada, pero después de algunos años de adolescencia y juventud….

Se convirtió en un poema de la vida a mi vida…

Sufrí, mi figurilla de porcelana se raspo, ensucio y se olvido…. Pero hoy esta historia será diferente…

Hoy mi piel no tendrá marcas de un romance presente…

Hoy mis ojos no tendrán huellas de lágrimas….

Hoy no existirán los porque… Hoy no existirán las barreras, hoy no existirá nada de lo que no debe, porque hoy…

Hoy mi vida se olvida con sus deficiencias y virtudes, hoy me quedo esperando los labios de mi "amado"…..Hoy lanzare un "te amo" para quien quiera escucharlo…

Para quien conteste a mi llamado…

"_Akefia…."_

Tu nombre esta tatuado en mi alma y en mi piel, pero hoy mi piel mudara sus colores, hoy mi vida será todo lo que no fue, porque hoy…

No seré precisamente lo que siempre fui…

Hoy no necesitare hablar sobre mis penas, ni escribir cosas sin sentido, hoy no pintare cuadros de roles clásicos y trillados, ni excentricidades de artistas modernos –que a una mancha en la mitad de una hoja le dan los significados mas inciertos- hoy olvidare todo aquello que estuvo antes de lo que es mi hoy.

Virtudes desgraciadas

Sensaciones olvidadas…

¡Éxito de pasiones acabadas!

¡Gloria de depresiones inhumanas!

Coronas para los ladrones…

Tu siempre fuiste rey, pero tus protocolos son muy distintos a los míos, a mi me impusieron elegancia…a ti simplicidad…a mi me enseñaron liderazgo….a ti te enseñaron coraje….a mí me guiaron con lo que los antepasados planearon para mi…a ti con un presente desgarrador….

Tu mi Rey sin corona…

Yo…

Tu príncipe con trono…

Puedes verlo, hoy hago lo que jamás me permití decir, que soy tuyo…

Que mi cuerpo jamás se retorció ante la intrusión de otro, que mi corazón jamás se acelero ante otra vista…que mi boca jamás grito otro te amo tan puro y tan virtuoso como el que se escapo de mis labios hinchados por los besos de una pasión desbordante, ardiente y enfermiza.

¿Qué miras¿Qué imaginas?

Las situaciones que dios le da a los hombres son retorcidas por pura naturaleza…por pura simplicidad…

Hoy bailare para los ojos de quienes deseen mirarme, mientras agito mi cuerpo pensando en ti como no lo había hecho antes, hoy dejare destellos de alegría y de amores tras mis huellas.

Hoy seré….

Todo lo que tú quieras…

Si me dejas….

Si me lo permites….

Si te muestras…

Si me lo dices…

Pero realmente, estoy olvidando tantas cosas…._Romeo dirían los europeos, yo prefiero darles nombres realistas como el tuyo_… Tú tienes un defecto que aun con el amor que enceguece las miradas y que distorsiona las historias plasmo y me recalco.

Amor…

Hoy te preguntare algo…

¿Por qué no pides?

¿Por qué no me pides que me quede?

¿Por qué no me pides que te ame con la pasión y el romance que solo un amor desbordante, ardiente, verdadero y hechizante puede dar?

¿Por qué no me dejas que grite a los vientos que te amo?

¿Por qué no me pides que te deje cuando quieres estar solo?

Y al final de toda este parloteo de horas…. ¿Por qué?

Y lo sé, te conozco de milenios, te conozco tanto que se que no lo harás, porque tú no pides, porque tu no esperas….Porque tu no entiendes la importancia que tiene en ocasiones contestar los¿Por qué? De una historia disparatada….

Hoy me doy cuenta de lo que jamás me había dado, que quizás en esta historia de amor disparatado YO soy quien se esta equivocando…

Pero entiende que no quiero volver a llorar, no quiero sentir soledad….

¿Volver¿Acaso alguna vez paso?

Pero raramente las palabras se sienten cómodas en mi boca y tan solo por eso me permitiré dejarlas en ella –No pienso retirar todo o nada de lo que he dicho- Porque algunas cosas se sienten propias….aunque no dependan de ti.

En ocasiones pensamos cosas disparatadas

Sin sentido

Amor…Hoy lo estoy haciendo….

Será mejor que me calle, que me hunda en mi silencio.

Hoy haré lo menos probable ante tantas emociones…. Ante tantas situaciones en un solo envase….

Guardármelas…..

Aquí dentro en mi corazón en el que te rechazas a tomar: Akefia Rey de los ladrones.

¡Responde!

¿O es que acaso el miedo te impide hablarme..?

¡Responde!

Al final de esta noche, No has dicho nada mientas de mi boca no dejan de salir palabras…

Hoy haz una excepción….hoy pide….hoy responde..

Hoy….

Di que me amas

----------

Te miro,.. Hoy has llegado extraño, tu voz parecía tímida al principio, comenzaste a parlotear confusamente para mi gusto al principio, era raro…demasiado, pero con forme te fuiste desenvolviendo, desnudándote –no físicamente aunque seguramente me hubiera encantado - Parecías revelar algo que jamás había visto en ti.,…

Pero estas últimas palabras dijeron todo…. ¿no pido¡Y porque he de pedir aquello que los sordos no pueden oír!

No es que no quiera pedir, es que el destino me hizo así, por eso estoy contigo.

Porque no te necesito pedir, es parte de el complemento ¿Lo recuerdas? Alguno de nosotros tenía que ser el insensible…

¿Lloraste? No lo entiendo, si yo pensé que esto era lo que querías, y dices que si con tu mirada, pero también me estás diciendo que quieres que deje mis miedos….

Atemu, amor, mi príncipe de ojos sangre….

No es miedo es falta de curiosidad

Mucho de lo que se puede ver lo has visto, si he hecho estallar tu cuerpo en un orgasmo casi femenino, duradero, fuerte, intenso y consecuente…

Te amo…

Perdóname, pero es que no entiendo que buscas ¿cambiarme? Y con tus ojos casi quebrados me dices negando: No.

Yo jamás pensé en mi vida que ocupara decirte, la verdad creí que era suficiente con hacerlo, creí siempre que hacerte estallar en un orgasmo, te decía lo mucho que te deseaba, mientras tocaba tus labios y tu sujetabas mi cuello aferrándote te decía: _Te amo_, Yo pensé…

Yo pensé tantas cosas y ahora que me veo entre nuestro juego de palabras….

Pensé tanto que no te dije…

A veces los seres humanos necesitamos que nos lo digan….dicen que en estas cosas, hasta las ciegos miran y los mudos hablan….que hasta los sordos oyen.

Es tan difícil sacárselo del pecho, te desgarra, te duele, te hace que tragues lagrimas que no quieres que…NO DEBES llorar, mientras la música se acelera crece, te ataca y te obliga –esa música que es la vida- hasta parar, estancarse y después con un compas subir y subir para tocar otra vez una melodía corrida, esa que suena cuando sale lo que se desea, esa que se detiene como lo hacen las bocas al tartamudear palabras…

Y al final, unas teclas olvidadas que son la tan ansiada respuesta, para algunos demasiado obvias, para otros demasiado inesperadas….

Sería inútil que te contestara cada respuesta…..

Sería inútil, sería inútil y malgastaría mi tiempo en situaciones que mas que unirnos nos dividirán, ven amor….déjame abrazarte de la cintura, déjame pegar tu cuerpo al mío….

Hace mucho yo también solía oír a los trovadores…..

Y un día de mi infancia uno llego a mi pueblo, tú lo sabes, Kulh Elna era un lugar olvidado y temido, tu lo sabes….o realmente no lo sabes tanto…

Pues el llego, -quizás sus características de parentesco mas juvenil sea una coincidencia extraña- Todo el pueblo deseaba ver su espectáculo, mis padres quisieron que lo viera y mientras mi padre me subía a sus hombros comenzó su canción:

…_."Mirando al exterior, hundido entre algodón, con los ojos nublados...Mirando sin mirar, a través del cristal, recordando un pasado en el que tú estabas junto a mí. Si pudiera elegir... querría regresar."…._

Recuerdas nuestra adolescencia, la juventud, eras mío, ambos creímos que ese amor pagano saldría victorioso –Quizás habíamos oído demasiados cuenta cuentos enamorados- Después de que terminamos, cuando supimos que éramos muy distintos, que mas que nosotros….era nuestro entorno…Y no pudimos darnos el lujo de pecar….

Porque El verdadero amor pone a tu pareja, a tu amado….su bienestar….siempre encima de todo lo demás….y estar juntos era para ti… lo mas arriesgado y lo fue… prueba fue que nuestros cuerpos murieron hay…

Sobre tu amado Egipto, oro de los dioses…. Tesoro de los hombres

…"_Aquel tiempo en el que los dos pensamos que este amor no tendría final...Cuando te vi marchar,_

_Entendí que la edad había marchitado. La flor de nuestro amor con tanta fuerza ardió_

_Que se había apagado"…_

Quizás las torpezas de la pubertad, nos hicieron cometer imprudensias que en una juventud un poco mas experimentada pagamos….Nuestro amor, nuestra pasión, parecío desvanecerse, después de todo tu eras el poderoso Faraón elegido…Yo….El rey de los Ladrones….tu "odiado" enemigo… Hubo un punto en que pensé durante nuestra lucha obligada por los dioses….que mi amor se había transformado en Odio y temí por ti..

Por lo que podría hacerte, hay lo supe…Aun hay….había amor…

Y yo solo pude responderme eso…Os juro.

…_."Más hoy, te vuelvo a ver marchar, sabiendo que ahora ya no te veré volver. Te vas, te vas dejándome sin nada que decir sin nada que ofrecer...Y déjame que te llore en un rincón,_

_sé que así será mejor...Olvidé lo que eras para mí, ahora sólo siento un dolor sin fin"…_

Hoy dices que serás todo lo que no fuiste… ¿Por qué solo tú¡Lo prometí¡Te lo dije¡Prometí que no volvería a cometer los mismos errores….

¡Y lo estoy haciendo!

Hoy te miro partir, hoy tengo miedo de que te vayas, las melodías de ese narrador perdido entre el tiempo me hacen temer un futuro que no deseo para ti….para mi….

¡Para nosotros!

¿Quieres que te diga que te amo¡Te amo¡TE AMO! Te amo por ser tan estúpidamente hermoso, inteligente, por ser todo y más de lo que siempre ambicione tener, porque a pesar de todo, entre tu dolor, siempre estas hay….para mí.

Te amo por lo que fuiste, pero ...¡Te amo más por todo lo que eres ahora!...

¿Quieres que te pida?

¡Te pido que jamás me dejes….¡Te pido que no te olvides de que estoy para ti!

¡Te pido que me dejes ser tu todo¡Que me dejes que tu seas mi todo para mi! 

¡Te pido…. Que no te limites a cambiar, porque la vida es eso!

¡Te pido….que siempre busques lo mejor para ti!

Aunque eso quiera decir que yo no deba ser para ti…. 

¿Quieres que busque todos los porque?

Dime ¿Por qué me amas?

Dime ¿Por qué a mí?

¿Por qué solo tú puede hacer todo lo que haces en mi?

¿Por qué….?

Porque tu eres el único que logra hacerme sentir completo y feliz….Porque tu eres lo único que puede romperme….

Y hacerme llorar

…"_Déjame que te llore en un rincón, sé que así será mejor...Olvidé lo que eras para mí,_

_Ahora sólo siento un dolor sin fin. Ahora sólo siento un dolor sin fin... Ahora sólo siento un dolor sin fin..."…._

¿Q-Que diablos? Lagrimas –Pero no son de pesar, al demonio ¡Claro que lo son el orgullo del hombre se da por mostrarse, no por esconderse de sus miedos- ¿Lo ves?

Vete….Vete que será lo mejor para ti, te daré tu libertad, porque nuevamente en este final tan solo siento un dolor que me rompe, que me encierra y me explota, que me escupe y que me retuerce, uno que rompe sueños, corazones, amores, pasiones, odios…..

Un dolor sin fin…

Vete, porque yo tan solo te are daño, vete te lo pido, porque al final del día todo siempre se viene abajo…Yo lo sabía eras mas…MAS de lo que yo puedo tener….

Y al final miras mis ojos, y tus ojos rojos y hermosos reflejan una paz de cielo….

Trasparentes, que te muestran todo, hasta la más diminuta nube…. Solo es cuestión de apreciarlo….

¿Lloras¿Lo ves¡Solo sirvo para eso!... 

Soy frio

Soy un bastardo

Mi corazón esta lejos de ser de hielo

Mi corazón tiene un caparazón de roca, no de hielo…

Me abrazas con una desesperación, con un miedo de que me desvanezca que me estremece, tu cuerpo se agita, tus gemidos son intensos, tu corazón late al mil por hora y siento como te estremeces en mi cuerpo, tan parecido como cuando gimes ante mis carisias…tan distintos placeres…un placer virtuoso y uno doloroso….

Y yo hozó comprarlos….

…será mejor que terminemos….

Yo…

Rompo 

Todo lo que toco

Y m temo que para ti amor….sea demasiado tarde

--------

El cuerpo del pelirrojo se estremecía mientras intentaba calmarse al sentir los brazos protectores del otro.

-"No…..no…-los sollozos se comían sus palabras- No….te amo….Te amo –los sollozos salían entre palabras en un titánico esfuerzo departe de Atemu para no reventar en un llanto miserable- ¡Te amo ante todo! La roca se rompe….la roca lo hace……..todo lo hace…..te lo ruego"-.

El albino separo suavemente la figura del menor para que sus ojos tuvieran un contacto directo y certero. Dolor, Angustia, Amor y mil sentimientos, emociones y sensaciones encontradas.

.-"Atemu….te amo, no quiero lastimarte, herirte como lo hice en pasado por eso….."-.

.-"¡Por eso me dejas¿Por qué amas? –La voz estaba despedazada, en algún momento se rompió mientras las lagrimas corrían por ambos rostros- ¡Te amo maldita sea¡Si me dejas no tengo un motivo para seguir aquí¿Sabes por qué quise quedarme en este mundo¡Por ti! Para atarme a tu condena… ¡TE AMO!...No encontrare alguien más…. Si tanto me amas…..me dejaras estar contigo"-.

.-" Atemu"-.

EL pelirrojo lo miro mientras intentaba recuperar un poco la respiración. La palabras eran duras, directas pero llevaban tantas emociones, sentimientos, acciones….que eran duras muy duras de asimilar.

El antiguo ladrón le miraba mientras intentaba procesar todo...una pequeña voz retumbo en su mente…._Tu deseabas otra oportunidad….aquí la tienes…_

_Es hora de que los ciegos miren…._

_Es la hora…_

_Y la hora_

_Es hoy_

Los brazos del peliblanco soltaron al menor, quien le miro herido… pero le tomo de la barbilla para evitar que la mirada huyera, se inclino para tomar unos labios, mientras el rose era delicado y suave, la sensaciones de recuerdos pasados y de la misma emoción y combinación del presente….

Un beso que decía más de lo que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo puede hacer, existen cosas que las palabras y los actos solo pueden explicar….

.-"Perdóname por ser tan idiota- ambos se miraron mientras una sonrisa hermosa y brillante se formaba en el otro rostro- Te amo…Te amo como jamás alguien además de nosotros tendrá una idea…. Te amo…..tanto que dos palabras no dicen nada"-.

.-"Perdóname tu por dejarme dominar por una emoción….-el otro le secaba las lagrimas mientras tímidamente el intimo el acto hacia su pareja- Te amo….¡Te amo¿Oíste¡Jamás pienses que no lo hago! Eres mi todo….."-.

.-"Amor…"

.-"¿Si?"-.

.-"Sabes lo idiota que me siento"-.

Una sonrisa creció en el rostro de Atemu

.-"Es parte de ti tonto, por eso te amo"-.

El albino tomo al menor mientras lo empujaba contra el sillón mayor de la sala en la que se habían encontrado hablando.

.-"mmm…. –le beso en la nuca- ….Y tu un ingenuo cuando te lo propones"-.

.- "¿Eh?"-.

Los labios del mayor dominaron un beso, mientras, sus cuerpos expresaban las palabras y los sentimientos, en las actitudes de entrega eterna…..

Como solo los verdaderos amantes se dan la virtud de lograrlo.

Porque el amor no es sustantivo.

El amor es…

El primer verbo

Owari

bien esta historia la escribi por inicios de enero pero había olvidado subirla, raro en mi pero con final feliz...

invadire el mundo con darkshipping, en fin ya me dedicare de lleno a puesto que eh dejado a Amor Yaoi

por motivos personales, gracias x leer el fic, te agradeceria un review ..arigato

sao

lets duel

Don't cry for him, cry for me


End file.
